Four out of Seventeen
by suzie2b
Summary: Some Arabs just don't like to share.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Four out of Seventeen**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **A platoon of sixteen men commanded by** **Lieutenant Carlton Mason** **hadn't reported in at their scheduled time. That was three days ago. The Rat Patrol was sent to find out why.**

 **The jeeps stopped at the bottom of a hill. Troy and Moffitt went to the top to check out the oasis camp they knew should be on the other side. Binoculars revealed nothing … which wasn't good.**

 **Troy scanned the camp and said, "I don't see anyone. There should be at least a couple of guards on watch."**

 **Moffitt scowled as said, "Check out the vehicles, Troy. It appears they all have flattened tires or other damage."**

 **They could see a halftrack and one of the trucks with their hoods up with obvious damage to the engines. Others had interior damage. Most of the tires on all of the vehicles looked to have been slashed.**

 **Moffitt commented, "This doesn't look like any German attack I've seen."**

 **The sergeants stayed like that for several minutes, scanning the camp, trying to see any signs of life. Then Troy said, "Look at that far tent on the edge of the netting. What do you see when the wind moves the flap?"**

 **Moffitt trained his binoculars and watched until a gust caught the tent flap. "Legs. I see a pair of legs."**

 **They looked at the surrounding area. The hills, trees, and scrub did a lot to keep the oasis hidden, but it could also hide the enemy.**

 **Back down at the jeeps Troy told his men, "There's supposed to be sixteen men in that camp led by a Lieutenant Mason. Moffitt and I saw one body. We're going in and check it out. Move slow and keep your eyes open."**

 **As they approached, a pungent odor hit them as the gusty desert breezes hit them in the face. The cloying smell of death.**

 **Silently they fanned out with guns at the ready. There were five tents, one for the lieutenant and four for his men. There was also a mess tent, as well as one that housed logistics and the main radio. Bodies were found in their cots, killed as they slept with a single stab wound to the heart or a slashed throat. Others had been shot, possibly as they tried to escape. None had made it out of their tents. There was no sign of enemy bodies, which meant the men had no idea what hit them.**

 **Tully found a body under a truck. It looked like he had tried to hide before he died. Another had been shot in the back as he attempted to reach for the rifle that was still on the seat at his fingertips. Tully wondered if they had been the guards on duty when the attack started. He checked and saw that the radios in the all the vehicles were damaged beyond repair.**

 **Troy found a half dressed Lieutenant Mason in his tent with his throat slashed. His were the legs he and Moffitt had seen from the hill.**

 **Moffitt approached the mess tent and heard a quiet voice call out, "You guys need to get in here!"**

 **The sergeant stopped in his tracks, holding his machine gun pointed at the tent's door. A man cautiously revealed himself on hands and knees. He said, "In here … quick!"**

 **Moffitt stared at the soldier. "Who are you?"**

 **Before he could get an answer shots began to hit the ground around the camp and ricocheted off the vehicles and trees. Moffitt ran into the tent while Troy, Hitch, and Tully ducked for cover where they could find it.**

 **Moffitt found four terrified looking young soldiers inside huddled behind a makeshift barricade of wooden tables with their backs against the stove. The man who had been at the door signaled Moffitt to join them behind the cover of the barricade.**

 **When the shooting stopped, Moffitt asked, "What's going on here?"**

" **I'm Private Tyson Mead. We're all that's left alive here."**

" **Sergeant Jack Moffitt. We were sent to see why no one's heard from you. Who's doing the shooting?"**

" **Arabs. Some of 'em showed up demanding we leave the oasis. Lieutenant Mason refused, but told them there was enough room for everyone. That just made them angrier and that night a whole band snuck into the camp and started killin' everyone. We've been hold up here ever since. Every time we take a step outside they start shooting."**

 **Moffitt looked around at the multitude of holes in the tent's walls.**

 **Again the shooting started and a moment later Troy appeared with Hitch on his tail. As the two of them ducked down with the others, the shooting stopped.**

 **Moffitt asked, "Where's Tully?"**

 **Hitch said, "He's pinned down between two trucks."**

 **Troy questioned, "What the heck's going on?"**

 **Moffitt replied, "Arabs attacked the camp because Lieutenant Mead refused their demand to leave." He looked at the private. "This is Private Mead. He and these three men are all that's left."**

 **Troy gave a nod. "Sergeant Troy. You haven't tried to get to the radio to call for help?"**

 **Mead said, "There were six of us. One died trying to get to the main radio. The other died trying to get to a radio in one of the trucks."**

 **Hitch said, "It wouldn't have done any good if he'd made it to that main radio. It's been destroyed."**

 **They heard more shots and then Tully's machine gun returning fire.**

 **Troy asked, "Any idea how many are out there?"**

 **One of the others said, "Private Marcus, sir. Close as we can figure there's between ten and twenty."**

 **Another private said, "He's not a 'sir', Gary. He's a sergeant."**

" **Sorry. I'm just a little scared."**

 **Troy smiled slightly. "Don't worry about it." He looked at the private who had scolded Marcus. "Who are you?"**

" **Private Tom Jackson." He pointed to the other with his thumb. "That's Private Al Smith. We were in basic training together and were sent straight here about a month ago to join Lieutenant Mason's unit."**

" **Any weapons?"**

 **Private Mead held a pistol. "This is it. Not much good for long range."**

 **The shooting started again and Hitch went to the door and peeked out. "Tully's on the move. Looks like he's trying to get to the jeeps."**

 **Troy and Moffitt joined Hitch and saw Tully make a move to get to a date palm for cover. More shots forced him back to where he'd been in front of a halftrack. He took a grenade off his belt and tossed it under the truck next to his hiding place. When it exploded, it ignited the fuel in the gas tank and Tully made a dash for the tree. Then he headed for the jeeps.**

 **Thick smoke from the burning truck made for good cover. However, just as Tully made it to the jeeps, two Arabs, who had circled around to get out of the obscuring smoke, appeared from behind a tent. Before Tully could duck down a shot rang out and caught him in the side, sending him to the ground. As he crawled the last few feet to the cover of the jeeps, Hitch stepped out and cut the Arabs down with machine gun fire.**

 **Hitch's shots caused the Arabs in hiding to start shooting again. He, Troy, and Moffitt ducked back to cover as rifle bullets tore through the canvas tent to ricochet off the cook stove and wooden tables, sending shards of wood everywhere.**

 **When the shooting ceased again, Troy went back to the door and shouted, "How bad are you hit, Tully?"**

 **He looked at the blood soaking his shirt and pressed his hand against the wound. "It's not bad, sarge! I'm gonna try to use the radio!"**

" **Just keep your head down!"**

 **Slowly and methodically Tully reached over into the jeep. He pulled out the mic and headset. Then, after saying a short prayer that he could do it without looking, Tully reached up and flipped the radio on. He remembered that the last call they'd made had been to base a couple of days earlier and only had to tune it enough to lose the static.**

 **A minute later a bullet hit the radio, sending pieces of it flying. Troy frowned worriedly as he called, "Tully!"**

 **Moffitt and Hitch went to Troy's side and waited for a response. Long seconds later they heard Tully shout, "I got through, sarge! Helps coming!"**

 **Troy let out a relieved sigh when he heard Tully's voice and looked at the four frightened privates. "I guess we can hold out for a few more hours, don't you think?"**

 **Private Jackson smiled anxiously. "We've been here for going on four days … what's a few more hours?"**

 **Moffitt stared out at the jeeps. "We know Tully's hurt worse than he'll admit. I wish I could get out there to help him."**

 **##################**

 **An hour went by. Hitch called out, "How's it going, Tully?" There was no answer. Hitch turned worried eyes on the sergeants. "He's not answering."**

 **Moffitt said, "We have got to find a way to get me out there."**

 **Troy looked at the two grenades on Hitch's belt. "How's your throwing arm, Hitch?"**

 **The private gave him a puzzled look. "Huh?"**

" **If we blow up a couple more vehicles, the smoke should let Moffitt get out there in one piece."**

 **Hitch grinned. "Did I ever tell you how my high school baseball team clinched the state title because of my pitching?"**

 **Troy smiled. "You can tell us all about it later." He looked at Moffitt. "Get ready." He took one grenade and Hitch the other. On the count of three they pulled the pins and threw them. When they exploded and smoke began to billow, Troy said, "Go, Moffitt!"**

 **The sergeant ran as fast as he could out to the jeeps. A few shots were fired through the smoke and fire, but none came close. Moffitt found Tully leaning against a wheel, unconscious. He'd balled up his shirttail and had used it to stop the bleeding in his left side.**

 **As Moffitt unbuttoned the shirt, Tully opened his eyes. "What are you doing out here, sarge?"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "We drew straws … I won." He checked the wound. "You got the bleeding stopped. Let's get it cleaned up."**

 **The sergeant started to move and Tully grabbed him. "Don't … they'll shoot you."**

" **Troy and Hitch created a smoke screen. That's how I got out here. There should be enough left to allow me to get a med kit." Moffitt tentatively peeked over the side of the jeep. Then he carefully reached in and snagged the kit and quickly ducked down again. "Piece of cake."**

 **Tully watched as Moffitt got the alcohol out and uncapped the bottle. The sergeant saw the look on Tully's face and smiled as he reached for the gauze. As Moffitt carefully cleaned and dressed the wound, Tully said quietly, "It was a dumb thing to do … but I'm glad you came for me."**

 **Moffitt said jokingly, "Don't let it go to your head."**

 **##################**

 **With an occasional flurry of gunfire keeping them pinned down, they waited. Troy checked his watch and noted that it had been nearly three hours since Tully had made that call. Help should be arriving any minute by his calculations.**

 **It wasn't long before Moffitt heard the sound they'd been waiting for. He carefully looked around the jeep and saw two truckloads of American troops and a tank coming their way. He leaned back again next to Tully and sighed. "Reinforcements have arrived."**

 **Troy and Hitch heard a shell from the tank whistle overhead and explode beyond the camp. There was screams and shooting from the Arabs, but when a second shell hit they decided it was time to give up the fight. By the time the troops started to disembark the trucks to swarm the area, the Arabs could be seen escaping on horseback.**

 **A captain stood on the running board of a truck, shouting orders for his men to search the surrounding area and make sure everything was clear. Troy and Hitch, along with Privates Mead, Marcus, Jackson, and Smith walked out of the mess tent. Hitch headed quickly towards the jeeps to check on Moffitt and Tully while Troy went to talk to the captain.**

 **He stepped off the running board and said, "Captain Thomas. We got a call that you needed a little help."**

 **Troy said, "Yes, sir. Thanks for coming. I'm Sergeant Troy. Did Captain Boggs or Major Gleason send you?"**

" **No. The call came from a Private Tully Pettigrew. He explained the situation and Brigadier General Brooks decided to send us. We're part of the 2** **nd** **Armored Division."**

 **Troy asked, "We have a wounded man…"**

 **Thomas nodded. "Medic!"**

 **Captain Thomas had some of his men start clearing dead soldiers out of the tents and the dead Arabs out of the surrounding cover for burial. Others took care of the traumatized privates. Moffitt and Hitch got Tully into one of the emptied tents after the medic had taken a look at his wounded side.**

 **Once Tully was settled onto a cot, the medic probed around the wound. Tully gritted his teeth silently as the medic explained, "I can just feel the bullet. It's between his ribs. I'll go ahead and get it out."**

 **Moffitt asked, "Are you qualified to do that?"**

 **The medic nodded. "I'm qualified to do emergency procedures. He's going to be a lot more comfortable with the bullet out for the trip to Ras Tanura."**

 **Moffitt looked at Tully's pain filled eyes. "Do you have ether?"**

" **Yep. I brought everything I might need."**

 **##################**

 **After the burial detail was finished, Captain Thomas found Troy and said, "It's too late to head out. We'll spend the night here and see to it you and your men get to Ras Tanura tomorrow. How's Private Pettigrew doing?"**

 **Troy said, "Bullet's out. He's getting a unit of plasma while he's sleeping. You've got one heck of a medic, sir."**

 **Thomas nodded. "Yes, there's been many times we've been grateful to him and his fellows."**

 **When Tully opened his eyes, it was late. He looked around the darkened tent and saw the flap was up. A small fire was burning outside and he could see the silhouette of a guard beyond it. The smell of the dead still hung in the air, but it wasn't as bad as it had been.**

 **Tully shifted slightly and let out a soft hiss of pain. He wondered where Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch were, then suddenly realized he was hearing their soft snores as they slept in the same tent. Tully felt a sense of relief knowing he wasn't alone and decided the pain wasn't enough to wake someone as long as he didn't move around too much. He let his eyes slide shut as sleep overtook him again.**

 **##################**

 **Using a stretcher, Tully was loaded into the back of one of the trucks the next morning. The men who were handling him were careful not to jostle him too much. When Tully was settled for the trip home, the medic and some of Captain Thomas' men got in. The one that sat down near his head said quietly, "If you need a hand to hold, I'm right here."**

 **Privates Mead, Marcus, Jackson, and Smith found Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch waiting near the jeeps. Mead said, "Just wanted to thank you for coming. We didn't think anyone would get to us in time."**

 **Troy said, "When you didn't make your daily call-in, it was obvious something was wrong. It's just too bad we couldn't have gotten here sooner."**

" **Yeah. A lot of good guys died here just because a group of Arabs didn't want to share space at an oasis."**

 **Moffitt said, "This is their land … and look what we're doing to it. It's no wonder some of them retaliate at times."**

 **Hitch said, "Well, they've got it back now. At least for a while."**


End file.
